Wish I Could
by Ty Cullen
Summary: El amor en los tiempos de guerra no es justo... y eso lo aprendimos de la forma difícil.


**Este es un fic inspirado por la canción **_**Wish I Could **_**de **_**Norah Jones. **_**Una muy buena música, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen. Claramente tiene varias formas de interpretarse, pero aquí les va la mía. Gracias por leer!**

**-o****-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-**

Las gotas caían incesantes, el viento helado se colaba a través de mis ropas, el frío calaba y yo no podía dejar de pensar que el clima combinaba perfectamente con mi estado de humor.

Todo lucía tan sombrío… caminaba sin lugar a donde ir… solo caminaba. Tratando de olvidar, de alejar tantos recuerdos que me atacaban constantemente luego de la noticia de esta mañana.

No había notado a donde me dirigía, hasta que lo vi, parecía brillar en comparación con todo lo demás, un lugar mágico… siempre me pareció así.

Esos recuerdos contra los que había luchado con tanto ahínco, flotaban libres allí, y no dolían tanto como antes. Podía jurar que escuchaba risas, mi risa, _su _risa…

El lugar era mágico, si, pero no tuve valor suficiente para entrar, no podía, no desde esa última vez… era _su_ lugar, sin él me sentía como una intrusa, sentía que no encajaba y nunca más lo haría…

Una lágrima amarga recorrió mi mejilla y traté de seguir mi camino, pero no pude, por que ella estaba ahí, contemplando ese lugar con la misma tristeza y añoranza que yo. Levantó su mirada y pude ver que estaba deshecha, sus ojos no tenían brillo, destilaban tristeza, en una mirada que no podía ignorar, una mirada que rompería el corazón de cualquiera.

Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó a mis brazos, sollozando incontrolablemente. No pude hacer más que devolverle el abrazo y escuchar esas palabras que luchaban por salir, desgarrándole el alma en el camino.

"No es justo! No es justo… - se le quebró la voz, el dolor bañaba cada palabra, cada suspiro - Yo lo amaba, pero a nadie le importó… lo alejaron de mí, Bella, lo alejaron y no pude hacer nada… aún peor, ni siquiera pude despedirme… estaba tan enojada esa noche, tan dolida! No quería que me deje y lo culpé de todo, me desquité con el, no lo escuché cuando me dijo que me quería. Me aparté cuando quiso besarme… Yo… yo no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que le dije *Te amo* no…no puedo recordarlo… "

_Yo también lo amaba_, pensé, _Yo lo amé y él alguna vez me amó también_.

Pero no se lo dije, no le dije de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de todas las risas, los besos, las caricias…

Todo estaba encerrado, junto con mi corazón y si los dejaba salir ya no habría vuelta atrás… Me dolía, me dolía como nunca pero no se lo podía confesar a nadie…

No podía decir que estaba destrozada, que no le encontraba sentido a nada, que no tenía motivos para continuar… Que él siempre había sido parte de mi vida, y no lo podía dejar ir, no así…

"No podré volver a decirle cuánto lo amaba, y eso me destruye…completamente, desearía volver el tiempo atrás, hacer las cosas de una manera distinta…" siguió llorando en mis brazos. "Desearía que lo supiera…"

_Desearía poder…_"Lo sabe Tanya, estoy segura de que sabe cuanto lo amas…" _Estoy segura de que sabe cuanto lo amamos_.

El prometió estar siempre a mi lado, jamás dejarme sola, pero no pudo haber roto su promesa mas veces, no pudo haber roto mi corazón mas veces, aún así, yo lo amaba con cada pedazo.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mí, y lloramos juntas, dos corazones rotos lamentando la pérdida del mismo amor.

Besé sus cabellos y pensé en el, pensé en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida, pensé en que diría si nos viera ahora… odiaba ver llorar a una mujer…

"_Sonríe, siempre sonr__íe por mi, Bella, iluminas mi mundo cuando sonríes…"_

Y así lo hice, sonreí con tristeza, mirando nuevamente ese lugar que tanto adoraba.

Lo imaginé bajando por ese camino que descubrió, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía, para luego esfumarse y llevarse la magia de ese lugar con él, Pues no podía existir la magia, si no existía él.

**-o-**

**-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**=') que tal chicas? Que les pareció?**** Esta música siempre me pone algo melancólica… por eso la lagrimita…**

**Como había dicho antes, se puede interpretar de muchas formas, pero yo quité todas las segundas oportunidades, ya no existía el… eso es lo que más me llegó…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen un review… uno pequeñito por lo menos… **

**Como siempre, **_**Sean sinceras pero no malas.**_

**Besos! **

**Ty**


End file.
